Question: $ 2.01\% \div (7\% \div 70\%) $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.02009 \div (0.07 \div 0.7) $ $ = 0.02009 \times (0.7 \div 0.07)$ $ = (0.02009 \times 0.7) \div 0.07$ $ = 0.0141 \div 0.07$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{14}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${14}\div7={2}\text{ or }7\times{2} = {14}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{63}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${63}\div7={9}\text{ or }7\times{9} = {63}$ $1.4063 \div 0.07 = 20.09$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $20.09 = 2009\%$